


燎海3 星降

by broken_tea



Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 奏薰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: （tag是在前文基础上新出场的cp和人物）天上的星星不说话
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590
Kudos: 2





	燎海3 星降

还没到海神庙，奏汰就挣扎着睁开眼。  
他发现自己正坐在一匹马上，后面有个人环着他。马跑得很稳，看来后面的人是个很熟练的骑手。  
他回头，正对上一双暗金色的眸子。  
薰轻拉缰绳停下马，问他：“你醒了，怎么样？”  
关于为什么他们共乘一匹马，只是因为斑觉得他们两个比较轻而已。

斑在他们后面，他见状渐渐停下马，到薰身边。  
奏汰一阵晕眩，薰适时扶稳他。  
“飒马……不见了，整个「海里」都没有。”  
斑和薰对视一眼，他们最担心的事发生了。  
斑皱眉问他：“你用神识搜索了整片海吗？”  
奏汰哽咽着点头。  
“你先歇一会，等法力恢复了再从岸上找找。”斑一点都没有细问。  
薰给奏汰拍背，虽然他不知道这有没有用。

“我……想起来你了，”薰小声跟奏汰说，“叫你奏汰吗可以？”  
奏汰泪水溢出眼眶，头痛欲裂，整个人因为法力用光和失去飒马的自责而陷入了极其接近走火入魔的状态。  
但是他能感觉到薰似乎在屏息等他的回答。  
薰就在他身后，在等着他的回应。  
奏汰又抬眼看薰，在朦胧的泪眼里，他觉得那片暗金色仿佛微风细雨一样包围着他。奏汰似乎因为这双眼睛稍微清醒了一点，他点了头。  
然后一阵晕眩，奏汰撑不住，便任由自己昏过去。

薰和斑对视一眼，都皱起了眉。斑问他：“有没有什么人相对少一点的聚落，或者比较近海的聚落？奏汰醒来之前我想和兄弟们为他做点事。”  
薰四下看看，指了几个方向：“这几个地方找找看，是些命案悬案常有的地方。三毛缟君啊，我还是带他去海神庙吗？”  
斑点头，给他解释：“海神庙是根据风水建的，他待在那里对他恢复法力有好处……那些地方据说是仙人指点的，但是谁知道呢。”  
斑扛着伞，薰也没向他要，他实在没办法再带一个伞了。  
薰和斑一拽缰绳，两人朝着两个方向离开。  
一段文献忽然闯进薰的脑海，他想起来，有当地传说故事讲过类似的事：远古时期有仙君在此布阵，然后留下一位仙人，福泽南城。南城渐渐从一个小渔村变成了小城镇，然后在几百年间渐渐变成富庶之地。  
以前，他把这和鲛人的故事一样当传说听。

薰也不知道奏汰能不能听到，但是他还是在他耳旁轻轻说：“我待会带你下马，你好好歇着……等你醒了，要告诉我关于这个玉佩的事啊……”

敬人跟红郎说着话，忽然叹口气。  
他看向飒马，说：“你醒了。”  
并不是问句，而带着一点松弛和无奈。  
飒马瞳孔猛然收缩，一句话也说不出来。  
红郎也看着他：“别害怕，小家伙。”

敬人说：“佛学有三大遗憾：错失过，得不到，求不得。刚才你应该听到了，我有个想救的人，我还想一心向佛。”  
“但是结果，我救不了他，这是得不到；我也悟不了道，此为求不得。并且错失了能完成其中之一的机会……是我亲手放弃的。”  
飒马有点听不懂，他们的关系对于这个远离尘世的鲛人来说太复杂了。  
红郎又饮一口酒，酒不烈，但是凉，像一条蛇一样从喉钻到胃，然后凉意蔓延到四肢百骸。  
太阳又向西偏了一些，阳光已经开始泛黄，热量也越来越有限。  
“佛学讲，生命有前世今生因果报应，”敬人笑了一下，不知是在想英智还是笑话自己，“可是有谁能窥探轮回，他这一世那么痛苦，谁知道他下一世会不会好过。我等不到下一世，我在这一世就是要他幸福，要他长生。我知道我做的事都是孽，我就是要作孽，并且不须下一世代我还债，我这一世，就要还净。”

飒马似乎看到了敬人死寂的眸子里点亮一丝光，自己的灵魂深处也好像在动摇着什么。  
他觉得，那样热烈地活着的人真是太耀眼了，尽管本人或许痛苦不堪，但在他人眼里，那的确是十分灿烂充实、清醒而疯狂，并且执着到令人动容的生命。  
但是，又有一种寒冷刺骨的感觉笼罩全身，那是性命受到威胁的预感。  
那样绚烂地活着的人，如果要继续绚烂地活下去，就需要人命铺路。不只是别人的命，还有他自己的命。飒马是有灵气的妖物，他能看破一点敬人的命数。  
敬人顿了一下，深呼一口气：“但是我没有才能，我没有办法想出一个方法让任何人不受伤。我的心魔和罪孽越来越重，此行回去，怕是再也瞒不住佛祖。这些罪孽，应当面壁悔过几十年不止吧……不，也许活着的时候还不清呢？”  
天又暗了些，红郎起身去提灯笼，顺便把自己带的兄弟们安排到屋外放哨。不管敬人要说什么、做什么，总归还是不要让无辜的人见证比较好。

敬人无意和飒马对上眼神，却在目光中和飒马交换了怜悯。  
他怜悯我什么？敬人心下一惊，听到飒马的声音：“您连下地狱都不怕吗？”  
敬人垂眼思量片刻：“怕。”  
飒马心里一动：“即便如此……”  
“对。”敬人对他苦笑。

飒马实在不能明白为什么有人类会这样明明害怕却还向死而行。  
敬人看到飒马拧在一起的眉毛，不禁失笑：“你似乎已经活了几百年了啊，小家伙，你不明白这些事吗。”  
红郎正好提着灯笼回来，笑话敬人：“跟你斗，几百年的修为应该不够吧。”  
敬人无奈：“喂。”  
“不够，”飒马却认真回答了，“真是难以置信啊，人类身上能有这样的命数。”  
敬人错愕地看着他，红郎也一惊。  
“希望您以后也遵从自己心中的信念活下去。”

飒马抬头，从天井中看到了月亮。  
中秋的月亮，亮得让人心发慌。  
“动手吧。”  
月光也比平时更清冷，飒马身上的鳞片反射着微弱的光。  
生又如何，死又怎样，只要鲛人还能落泪成珠，只要鲛人还能织绡治病，只要鲛人还是那么弱小……他们就只能躲在黑暗的海底，依附强大的族群，苟延残喘地活着，终生不得见到阳光。  
活在这么荒唐的世界，他倒宁愿自己只是一株天山雪莲一样的物品，而不是一个有意识却没办法保护自己的妖物。

可是……原本生命有很强大的力量……比如像敬人那样可以为了友人和信仰把江山甚至佛祖玩弄于股掌之上，又或者能像奏汰一样保护南海福泽一方。  
让他这个弱小的鲛人看看吧，生灵的极限究竟在哪。  
他真的想知道，敬人逆天而行，能行到哪步。  
他看得出来，敬人在疯狂地消耗别人和他本人的生命。  
所以他看敬人的时候带了一点怜悯，他怜悯敬人空有一身通天的本事，却也连自己都救不了。

红郎紧紧地盯着敬人，听到飒马的话之后，他也不清楚现在他是什么心情。  
敬人也抬头看那月亮，月下，只有飒马的鱼尾卷起水花激起的水声。  
月亮格外的亮，敬人想起今天是中秋，几个月来的事悉数浮上心头，一时间神情有些恍惚。  
“以后不要独自出来了哦，小鱼。”敬人似乎微微笑了。  
红郎一副早有预料的样子，对敬人的选择并没有感到意外，他也笑了：“以为抓来的是只鲛，没想到是只可爱的鱼啊。”  
飒马想起敬人说的那句亲手放弃了能成全其中之一的机会。  
他不救病重那位的命了？

敬人内心天人交战。  
到此为止吧，不要再增加罪孽了。  
“等祭月结束，我们送你回去。今天是中秋，孩子没有理由不回家，”红郎说，“这酒太烈，你看他都醉的一塌糊涂了。”  
敬人不说话，又饮一口酒。

飒马忽然问：“灯笼可以让在下看看吗？”

奏汰恢复了一点法力就开始寻找飒马的气息。  
可是南城有数以百万计的有灵气的生命，庞大的数量让奏汰几近崩溃。  
就像大海捞针一样。  
但是他没有时间可以耽误，他从昏迷到醒来足足用了两个时辰。算上他在海里寻找飒马的时间，已经快接近傍晚了。  
他从醒来就开始释放神识寻找飒马。  
薰不知等了多久，奏汰双目充血，说：“找到了。”  
“真的？！”  
薰带着奏汰骑上马，奏汰给他指方向。  
黄昏总是很短暂，当薰眼睁睁看着夜幕星河出现的时候，他觉得自己似乎输给了时间。

斑也得到了一些消息。  
是红郎排出去放哨的人，被斑手下的人认出来了。  
斑得到消息的时候，离那个地方不算远，他稍微花时间借着月光确认了一下方向，就朝着那个方向快马加鞭赶过去。

奏汰双目充血发红，薰看不到他的脸，但是能感受到一点杀气。  
“奏汰，快到了。”薰出声安抚他。  
奏汰没有回应。如果斑在这里，他一定能发现奏汰走火入魔的迹象。  
薰忽然想起来斑前几天和他说过的话，他叮嘱奏汰：“遇到什么情况，你不要担心，不要出手，斑说如果你杀人了会有什么很麻烦的事。那个孩子直到现在还没出事，你要相信他。”  
“那是「天谴」。”奏汰说的话让薰的心跳都漏了一拍。  
“什么？”  
奏汰确实稍微冷静下来一些：“我杀「人」，就会出现针对我的「天谴」。”

飒马凑到天池边上，接过红郎递给他的灯笼。  
他的脸，在灯笼柔和的光的照耀下，也泛起几分暖色。敬人忽然觉得这个木偶一样的小家伙有了几分活着的气息。  
“如果只需要在下的鳞片就能救你那挚友，阁下为何不拔。”  
敬人被他突如其来的质问问蒙了。  
“阁下有自己的道义，在下有必须要尽的忠。您拔了我的鳞片，是为了您的挚友，您是个值得尊重的人。我有办法自杀，让我存在过的痕迹完全消失……这是我对我族最后的忠义。”  
“我不想回到那个暗淡无光的深海去了，那是我的家，也是我的囚笼。”  
“不用劝我，我能为此而死，苟延残喘的几百年不算虚度。”  
敬人手一抖，酒杯砸在地上，摔得清脆：“不……你……”  
飒马看向他的眼神，仍然充满了悲悯。  
“让我看看吧……”

这样可怜的人能掀起什么样的波澜。

飒马咬牙捏上自己身上的两片鳞，逆着鳞扯下来，疼得自己流了一身冷汗。  
敬人和红郎谁也没有赶得及阻止他。  
他们根本没有预料过会发生这种事。  
飒马的血瞬间染红了半池水。  
敬人站起来，飒马把两片鳞扔过去，说：“肉体凡胎，用这些就够了。”  
“你……”敬人不知道自己要说什么。  
飒马取一点灯芯火苗，火碰到他的手，立刻蔓延开，把他整个人都包裹住。  
鲛人所产的油，只要一滴就能燃烧几天。  
他，只能死于火焰。  
敬人张嘴，连一个完整的音节都说不出。

奏汰撞开门，门和影壁都因禁受不冲击而断裂倒下。  
斑和他们正好在附近碰上，还没来得及说话，奏汰忽然发了狂一样跳下马，薰和斑怎么也追不上他。  
奏破门而入时，正好撞见飒马浑身燃烧起来的一幕。  
“飒马！！”奏汰撕心裂肺地哭喊。  
那声音，任谁听了都能感觉到难以言喻的痛苦。  
斑和薰是紧跟在奏汰后面进来的。  
火光冲进两人的眼里，薰的大脑有一阵短暂的空白。  
红郎也不知道该不该解释，但他自己也没理清刚才电光石火间为什么发生了这一系列的事。  
飒马看到破门而入的奏汰，他张张嘴，没能发出声音。  
两滴还没凝成型的泪破碎在火光中，似乎形成了珍珠碎片，然而很快被火吞噬。  
火光映在奏汰眼底。  
红郎挡在敬人身前，直面快要爆发的奏汰。

斑看奏汰马上就要走火入魔，奋不顾身地挡在他和红郎中间，避免这两个人起什么冲突。  
飒马已经救不回来了，他不能再护不好奏汰。  
奏汰不能杀人，鬼龙红郎这么挡在奏汰前面真是太危险了。

斑知道，红郎的亲卫都是他的好兄弟，随便谁死了，都会招至报复。奏汰要杀人，自己的天谴就会降下。面对天谴，妖几乎必死无疑。

斑一点都不客气地把将门绝学往红郎身上招呼，几乎是嘶吼着对着红郎说：“让你的人都躲开！！”  
红郎条件反射地格挡，但是暂时没明白斑在说什么。

可是一旁的薰听明白了。  
斑抢在奏汰之前出手，是为了救红郎一命。  
只要有一个人死在奏汰手下，奏汰的天谴就会到来。  
薰顾不得自己了，他挡在奏汰面前，直视那双充血的眼睛。奏汰瞪着他，眼里的杀意就像要把薰撕碎一样，这样的眼睛里流出来的眼泪都带着血丝。薰强忍着恐惧，伸手挡住的奏汰的视线。  
奏汰的眼泪不住地掉，他仅存的理智让他绝对不要伤害薰和斑。  
“奏汰……你不要出手，对方是凡人。我们替你报仇。”  
“你护了南城和南海几百年……让我报恩，好吗？”  
奏汰咬紧下唇，就在薰要稍微松口气时，门口冲进来几个人。  
“世子！”

薰瞳孔收缩，是红郎的人。  
“快走！”薰和斑几乎同时喊。  
敬人和红郎本能地感觉到不对劲。

奏汰一转身，没有人看清他的动作，但是进来的几个人几乎还没弄清情况就倒下了。  
甚至薰和斑的话音未落时，惨案就已经发生了。  
斑和薰屏住呼吸，面如死灰。

斑双手垂下，连打架都不想打了，红郎见状也就此罢手。  
一片死寂，直到现在，每个人才有心思回忆刚刚发生了什么。

没有任何人做错什么，这都是偶然。  
因为偶然，今年雨多，祭月改了地方。因为偶然，奏汰误认为飒马对他许了愿；因为偶然，飒马提议让奏汰回去拿伞；因为偶然，中秋的天气很好，阳光很暖，飒马多留恋了一会；因为偶然，奏汰他们没见到飒马最后一面；因为偶然，敬人忽然起了恻隐之心，细数自己的罪孽，并打算放走飒马；因为偶然，飒马被敬人的命格吸引，因而决定自拔鳞片，助他一臂之力；因为偶然，飒马不再是行尸走肉，他觉醒了自己的想法，选择在月下自焚；因为偶然，红郎的护卫冲进来，被还没冷静下来的奏汰杀掉；也是因为偶然，奏汰和薰重逢。  
……真是被命运捉弄。

没有人知道将要降下什么样的天谴。  
薰反而是最洒脱的一个。  
就像奏汰从他不带目的的关怀里得到了救赎一样，薰在最孤独的时候也得到了奏汰的陪伴。  
幼时得到的一点善意能温暖人的一生。

“奏汰，有过受到帮助的人找你报恩吗？”  
奏汰的发狂被打断，他有一瞬间的大脑空白：“是还愿吗？”  
薰摇摇头。  
“能告诉我为什么要送我玉佩吗？”  
斑不明白薰怎么到了现在还不忘花言巧语，等他看到奏汰似乎因为这席话稍微冷静下来了，真的佩服薰。  
奏汰双目清明而决绝；“这上面有我的气息，能辟邪，能保佑你。”  
薰点头：“那我就明白了。”

似乎有一团星云微微亮起来，又落到人间。  
是一颗红色的星。  
“何方妖孽。”  
星云里化出人形，又实质化在众人中间。  
那人目光直指奏汰，薰把奏汰护在身后。

那仙君看到奏汰，竟是一脸的不可思议。

奏汰拍拍薰的肩，自己走出来。  
薰的淡然立刻出了破绽，他慌去拉奏汰的袖子，却阻止不了那个义无反顾的身影。

“「天谴」仙君，要杀我，你尽管来啊，”奏汰不忘安抚薰，“薰，他是仙界的人，是「我」的天谴，我自己来。”  
千秋看清奏汰，身上的杀气顿时无影无踪。  
奏汰感觉空气里蔓延的敌意竟悉数消减，自己也有点弄不清楚状况。  
“小鸟儿……”千秋一开口，让在场所有人都听蒙了。  
奏汰想起了连自己都快要忘记的事，他试探地问千秋：“你认识我？”


End file.
